Something New, Something Bad, Something Loved
by PotterLovefulHG
Summary: Nicole Tracy has just found out shes adopted. Her real brothers? Alex and Jason McCann.When she goes visit them, shes reported missing. Alex gets Nicole a fake ID and a new name. But Nicole's best friend doesn't believe it. So she has a look around Vegas


**A/N:OK so this is my first story so don't hate please and**

**This story is a little ****different. Some chapters Ill talk about Alex some Ill talk about Nicole and Some Ill talk about Jason.**

Nicole's POV

When I think my life couldn't get weirder it did. I just found out I was adopted, and my parents didn't even tell me. I found out when I was freaking volunteering at an orphanage. Some kid was getting adopted and they told me to print out his records, and while I was looking him up on the system I find my name and all that shit. Turns out I have two brothers, Alex and Jason McCann. They lived in Las Vegas. I found Alex on Facebook, I told him about what I found out. He thinks that this is legit that we're really brother and sister. He told me that he didn't tell Jason yet because he said Jason was dealing with some shit. I was planning on running away to Vegas just to meet them and some shit. My adopted parents were going to Europe for a freaking month but I didn't care they're always gone. And my 'siblings' they don't care where I am I honestly don't think they know I'm there half the time. I was packing my stuff now. I was only planning on being there two weeks, so I packed lightly.

~~~~~~~Vegas~~~~~~~~

Alex's POV

I hadn't told Jason about Nicole yet. The girl freaking contacted me on Facebook. FREAKING FACEBOOK! But whatever. I looked into it a little more than she did. Turns out her and Jason are twins. Yeah that's not the thing you would tell a 17 year old boy right? Oh hey Jason you have a twin sister named Nicole she found me on Facebook. No that wouldn't happen especially since Jason was dealing with some girlfriend drama. I got a text from Nicole asking where to drive to, I told her where we lived I guess. I mean, Jason, Johnson, my girlfriend Heather and I live in a house. But it's in a pretty bad neighborhood but no of us cared at all. It was 2:00pm Nicole said she'd be here at 4pm. I still have to tell Jason. God I hope he doesn't react badly to this.

"God I hate my life" I said running my fingers though my hair at the kitchen table.

"You can't hate your life that much babe. I mean I'm in it" Heather said from the other side of the kitchen with some food.

I didn't respond. Heather took this as an opportunity to be a slut. She put the groceries down and came over to me, putting her legs apart so her vagina is lined up with my dick. She started to kiss my neck.

"Mhmm tell me what's wrong baby." Heather told me as she started to move her hips around. God this girl is making me horny.

"I think you'd rather have sex babe" I whispered into her ear as I picked her up with my hands on her ass because her legs where wrapped around my waste. I put one arm under her shirt and unclasped her bra.

"Hmmm Alex wait till we get to your bedroom at least" Heather said into my ear with her hot breath.

"Or at least I get to my room. I don't need to see you guys fucking in the kitchen. I eat in here" Jason said socking Heather and I. I pull away quickly.

"No needs to put away Alex, I see and hear you guys fuck all the time" Jason said now on the counter taking a bite out of an apple.

"What? Me and Alex don't have sex all the time" Heather said acting all offended.

"Yeah whatever Heath" Jason said picking up his backpack and going up to his room.

"Well he ruined the moment didn't he?" I said breaking the silence Jason made after he left.

"Yeah he did. Well anyways Nicole's going to be here at 4pm. Its 2:30pm. We should clean up a little.

"Yeah about that….. I don't want to clean."

"Alex! You don't want the girl to run away in fear do you?"

"If she's really my sister then she won't care"

"Well your sister was adopted, maybe she has different expectations"

Oh god Heather was getting all reasonable with me. I hate when she does that. She always wins.

Jason's POV

So I go down stairs for some water and what do I see? Alex and Heather… Cleaning. Da fuck? No one in this house cleans.

"Yo what are you guys doing?" I ask on the stairs while they're cleaning the living room.

"Jason, I don't know how you're going to take this but. You and I have a sister her name is Nicole. She's going to be visiting. Johnson already did some research, turns out this is legit. So I invited her to come and stay with us a little bit. Oh and did I mention that she's your twin? Alex said pretty fast so I wouldn't hear him, well so he hoped I didn't hear him. But no I heard him loud and clear. I have a sister. A twin sister. HOW COOL IS THAT? Pretty cool.

"Cool when is she going to be here?"

"4ish" Alex said looking at the clock.

"It's almost time: D" Heather seemed excited. I swear that girl.

"Go change into something that doesn't make you look like a slut then" I told Heather

"Oh yeah like I'll find something in my closet that won't make me look like a slut" She responded

"It's ok babe you can you one of my shirts" Alex said to Heather pulling her into a hug and kissing her ear.

God those two show too much PDA. It makes me sick. Any ways I need to take care of some other problems that I have with my girlfriend. I don't know what to do with her because I only slept with her because I thought she was only visiting Vegas but no she now lives here and thinks her and I are dating. Oh well. I'm going to have a twin sister soon I'll ask her what to do.

***Ding-dong***

"ALEX. DOOR!" I yell

"Mhmmm J-Jason-on mhmm can you get itt? Alex said moaning from his room. God that's like the 3rd time they've had sex today. I swear those two are sex addicts. The door ding-dongs again. Wait when did we get a doorbell? I go downstairs to open the door. I grab my gun just in case it's the LVPD. It's not in the door way when I open the door stands a girl. She looks about 17. My age. She has brown/hazel eyes, only lighter than my own. And Dark brown golden hair, Darker than mine. So I'm guessing that she's my sister.


End file.
